


Not What I Dreamed

by MysticWolfShadows



Series: American Dream [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha James Rhodes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad guy is bad at being a bad guy, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Evil Hydra guy is super clique, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard is a dick, Hydra plans are stupid, M/M, Might add more later?, Mpreg, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Secret Children, Secrets, Steve knows what he wants, What Happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolfShadows/pseuds/MysticWolfShadows
Summary: When Steve young, he had dreamed of what could have been: an Omega that loved him at his side, a pup or three running around in their home, and an apartment in New York with a window looking out into the city skyline. It wasn’t until he was captured by Hydra that he realized that that life already existed, and his Omega and pups had been waiting seventeen years for him to find them.





	Not What I Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I loved writing this, I really did, and it's like 2 am on a Friday, but I have to post cuz I just finished! I did so much planning for this, and I want to do more, but I probably wont, but read, enjoy, and maybe lets start discussions in the comments section bellow!

**Present Day - October 19th, 2013**

Steve Rogers had believed in the American Dream. That one day, even as the tiny little alpha he had been, that he would marry an Omega that loved him, and have a pup with him or her. That they would live together in an apartment in New York, where they could see the great New York skyline in the evening.

After meeting Peggy, he hadn’t expected that life, not quite. Peggy was an Alpha, like he was. Biologically speaking, they had slim chances of ever having children. Steve had accepted that, because he had loved Peggy.

When he had gone to put the plane in the water, he knew that neither would be possible. He wouldn’t marry a loving Omega who would bare his pups, and he wouldn’t live in peace with Peggy until they passed together. He would die, and he would never have the family that he dreamed of.

Then he had woken up seventy years in the future, without a clue as to what to do.

So Steve threw himself into his work. He threw himself into training, into SHIELD. He became an Avenger, and he fought Loki and the Chautari.

He made an effort to make their team work. To make them not just a team, but a pack. Natasha and Clint seemed to like the idea, agreed to forming a pack, and Thor was downright pleased that they would suggest he join. Bruce seemed to be fine with being on the team, accepted the pack, and moved into the tower when it had been offered.  

Tony, on the other hand, didn’t seem to like the idea at all. He was nothing like Omega’s that Steve was used to. He was brash, head strong and unbending like a mountain in a windstorm. It infuriated Steve, how the man offered them the Tower as their headquarters, but immediately left for Malibu when they showed up to move in. It infuriated Steve, but… he found something charming about Tony.

Then Tony got caught up in something with a guy named the Mandarin, and then Steve was called out to DC by Fury.

And then Fury was assassinated.

Steve had worked with Natasha, helped her take down the Helicarriers. And then, when it was all over, Steve asked Sam to join them at the Tower, and they went home. Thor was in London with Jane, and Bruce worked a lot, and Tony never seemed to come out of his workshop.

He went back to wishing he could have that life, the life with the loving Omega, and a pup or three under his feet… He wanted that American dream again. And, Steve realized one afternoon, he kind of wanted it with Tony. Sure, the Omega wasn’t a sweet and gentle thing as Steve had originally dreamt of, but he genuinely like Tony. He liked the man, and he wanted to get to know him better.

So, when he saw the man walking out of the lobby one day, Steve took a chance.

“Tony,” he said, chipper and giving his best smile. “Heading out for lunch?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, tapping away at his cell, though he did spare Steve a glance. “Why, did you… wanna come with or something?”

Steve nodded, trying to not let his smile waver. Tony looked absolutely exhausted, probably from long nights in the lab. He’d apparently been doing his best to block information about the team from getting out after Steve and Natasha posted the leak. There were dark circles under his eyes, barely hidden by sunglasses, and his hair was a mess, even if Tony pulled it off as intentional.

“If that’s alright,” Steve said carefully. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony said, loudly, leading the way out of the building. “I’m swell, Cap! Let’s go, I’m hungry. What do you want to eat, Cap? Lunch is on me.”

“I actually know a pretty good bakery down the block,” Steve offered. “And, I was thinking, maybe I could pay?”

Tony huffed, offering Steve a cheeky grin. “I’m not a meek little Omega, Cap. I don’t need an Alpha to look out for-”

As Tony stepped out in front of an alleyway, a dark figure lunged forward. They wrapped an arm around Tony’s neck, a small device pressed close to Tony’s ear. Tony went limp, as Steve jumped forward to attack. He wanted just one chance with Tony! Why wouldn’t they just let Steve have this?!

But something pierced into his skin. A dart? No, a syringe, and something flooded into his veins. His body went limp, and his vision blackened as he watched figures drag Tony into a van.

**_June 4th, 1979_ **

_Howard was exhausted._

_He’d spent the majority of the last week staring into his liquor cabinet, watching as he slowly drank it all away. His son, his son that was meant to be a strong Alpha he could the company over to, was an_ Omega _. An Omega._

_“You can’t deny the boy his birthright,” Obadiah said as he sat with Howard in his office. “‘Because he’s an Omega’ doesn’t hold up in court anymore.”_

_“What if…” Howard groaned, rubbing his temples with his finger tips. “What if we put a clause on his inheritance? What if, we make it so that he can't get it if he’s, say, younger then twenty-one and… And if he hasn’t found an Alpha?”_

_“If you think that would work,” Obadiah said, chuckling. “I'll write up the contract, if you want?”_

_“Yes,” Howard groaned. “Do it. Write it up, and I’ll sign it. Just… Just do it, Obadiah.”_

**Present Day**

When Steve came to, he was leaned up against a wall.

He took a quick look around, observing the metal bars of his dingy cell. He could easily bend the bars. Just bend the bars and get out of there. Then he could get back to his lunch with Tony and-

His mind jumped into gear, head whipping around. Tony! They had taken Tony, to! Where was he?

“Chill out Cap,” Tony drawled from in front of him. “You’re gonna stink up the whole place if you keep freaking out like that.”

Steve turned to the sound of the man’s voice, letting out a sigh of relief that he sounded like he was uninjured. But then Steve moved to get a better look at him, and blushed brightly. Tony, true to his loose nature, didn’t seem fazed, simply leaning back against the opposite wall of the cell, one leg stretched out. The other was bent, used to prop up his arm as he looked out the cell bars. What made Steve really pause, though, was the fact that Tony had been stripped naked.

Quickly, Steve yanked off his own shirt, doing his best to cover his eyes and hold it out to the Omega. He couldn’t think straight, with Tony sitting there, open and nude, as if waiting for something. Waiting for _him._

“You know,” Tony chuckled. “When they stripped me down, I’m pretty sure they were expecting you to strip to, but not like this.”

“Please,” Steve said, trying hard to not whimper. “Just… Just put on the shirt.”

“Won't do much,” Tony said, but took it anyway. “They probably expect you to try and take me. I mean, every idiot thinks that the 40’s was filled with ever obedient Omega’s that did anything for some Alpha action. Probably want to see what happens when you mix the smartest Omega and the strongest Alpha into one little pup. They’re a little late to the party, though, that ship has sailed.”

Steve nearly choked on his own spit, turning to gape at Tony with a question on his tongue. Ship had sailed? What did he _mean_? Tony was sitting on the floor, Steve’s shirt pulled on to hang around his body. The Omega was so small, compared to Steve. And he would be lying if he said that Tony swimming in his shirt wasn’t doing something to him.

“We should probably start working on getting out of here,” Tony said absently. “Before they realize we’re awake and can interfere with me blowing this place up. Cap? You, Capsicle, you freeze again? You’re gonna catch flies.”

Fingers snapped in his face, and Steve snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. Then, he turned to Tony and and the words just spilled out.

“What do you mean ‘that ship has sailed’?”

Tony froze, this time, wide eyed.

**_December 19th, 1995_ **

_“What do you mean I can’t get my inheritance?” Tony snapped, voice a sharp growl that made even the Alpha’s in the room shake with fear. “I want to do my part! I want to make this company great! And you’re telling me I can’t?!”_

_Obie came to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. It did little more then get his fingers nearly bit off. Tony was beyond consoling, beyond calming. But Obie had an idea._

_“Tony,” Obie said, trying to sound soothing. “You’re father was just worried that you’d get to into your work, and wouldn’t find anyone. That the Stark line would end with you, when you didn’t find anyone.”_

_The Omega wasn’t really buying it. He turned, gave Obie a narrowed eyed glare. The lawyers, mostly Beta’s terrified for their lives, rushed out of the room, not taking more then a second to take the chance to escape the wrath of a feisty Omega, as it was likely their only chance._

_“Listen,” Obie said, throwing an arm over Tony’s shoulder, grinning. “I have a secret project going on. An old you know who project your father and I had been trying to find a good participant for. You know how we have samples from the Captain, right?”_

_“Yeah… But what does that have to do with this?”_

_“Your father thought it would be a shame to let the samples go to waste, and we’ve been trying to see if we can get more people like the Captain through genetics. What better Alpha to be the sire of your pups then_ the _Captain? The Captain that died so bravely for his country?”_

_Tony frowned, but Obie could see it in his eyes. Tony was going to agree to this. And if he started to look ready to pull back, Obie had one last card to play._

_“Why haven’t you found a participant yet?”_

_Ah, the one question that could break this. Of course Tony would ask that._

_“It’s dangerous,” Obie admitted. “The insemination process. The samples are active, but old, and might not bond correctly. Not to mention, we still have near no clue how the serum will affect you if it does. When it’s over, and your pup comes out, you might not be able to have another.”_

_Obie made certain that the tone of ‘if you survive’ wasn’t anywhere near that sentence. He needed this to work. If this worked, he could end up with a super soldier under his thumb_ and _the company. And from the way Tony’s face was set with determination, he’d succeeded._

_“I’m not looking to start a family,” Tony said blandly. “When do we start?”_

**Present Day**

But Tony shook it off quickly, Steve watching him with a concerned frown.

“Can’t have pups anymore, Cap,” the Omega stated, tapping at the arc reactor. “This isn’t the only thing that change cuz of a chest full of shrapnel, you know? Don’t even get heats anymore.”

“Tony,” Steve said, voice soft and sad. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

And Steve was. It was sad to hear that even if he could woo Tony, they wouldn’t get to have a family. He had kind of been hoping… But Steve didn’t mind. He was willing to just be happy with Tony. To make the Omega happy. That’s really all he wanted.

“It’s not like I wanted to start a family,” Tony joked, with a chuckle. “I mean, can you imagine me with a brood of pups?”

Yes, was Steve’s first thought. Because he really could. Tony was amazing with kids, weather he was saving them or just bumping into them on the street. Tony was _amazing_ with kids, and he would have made a great father.

“Actually,” a voice said from not far away, thick with a heavy German accent. “I truly can. So tell me, Mr. Stark, where are they?”

The man that stepped forward to stand before their cell was so cliquicely Hydra that Steve nearly snorted. He was blond, a sandy blond that looked more brown then gold, with sharp german features. It was getting a little old, the repetitive german-Hydra-Nazi’s…

“Ludwig Hanz,” Tony said, actually laughing at the Hydra agent. “Aren’t you supposed to be in prison for life? It’s been what? Ten years? Seems like it's been to long, since you’re asking me where pups are that I clearly haven’t had time to make. After all, that’s your plan, isn’t it? Get the Captain here to get busy with me?”

Steve felt his face heat, but did his best to not let it show, and played along with Tony’s taunting. “Even I know that pups takes longer then a few hours to be made and born. Maybe you need a high school sex ed class?”

The Hydra agent, Ludwig Hanz who Tony apparently knows, scowls. “You know what I mean, Mr. Stark. I want to know where they are. Or, rather, where the boy is. Perhaps if you offer me an _olive branch,_ I will leave the other two alone.”

To Steve’s surprise, Tony actually pales, face going stern and angry.

“You stay away from him,” Tony growled out, in a tone Steve had heard parent Omegas use when protecting their pups. “If you touch one hair on his head, on _any_ of their heads, then you’ll find out just how close to the truth the rumors about me really are.”

“On any of their heads?” Ludwig’s smirk was dark and he was practically leering at Tony. “You mean… like this head?”

And then, from the shadows, another Hydra agent stepped forward. The agent was holding a teenager, arms pinned behind the boys back with one hand and fisting the boys hair with the other in a clearly painful way. Steve recognized the boy as an Omega intern from the Stark Industries Youth Intern program. He had a mess of brown hair, and brown eyes that were big and doe like, almost… almost like _Tony_. And from the way Tony sucks in a breath, he recognizes the teen better then Steve did.

“Peter…”

**_October 23rd, 1996_ **

_Everything hurt. Tony was in pain, so much pain, breathing hard and shivering as he laid limply on the bed. It was over, finally over, after nine months… After nearly a month of trying to inseminate, and nine months actually carrying._

_“It’s finally over,” Tony groaned, laying his head back as Rhodey stood by his side, giving him that disappointed look. “It’s finally over and I can just get that stupid company!”_

_“Tony,” Rhodey said, glaring down at him as the nurse came back over. “You just had a pup, and you’re thinking of your fathers company?”_

_“That’s what all of this was for,” Tony tried and failed to snap._

_The nurse was holding the tiny pup in her arms, wrapped in blankets, and trying to hold out the tiny thing to him. He actually grimaced, to weak to actually flinch away from the small bundle when it was held out to him. The nurse frown, and Tony could hear Rhodey growl next to him._

_“_ Tony _,” Rhodey hissed, disappointed eyes glaring holes into the side of Tony’s head, as he refused to look at the people on either of his sides. “This could be your_ only _pup because you were stupid enough to volunteer for a possibly damaging_ human experiment _, so you better damn well hold him at least once!”_

_He flinched at Rhodey’s tone, a sharp run of pain running through him. The leader of the project, a german man named Ludwig, had told him that he would be sore and in pain after the project no matter what happened._

_But it was Rhodey’s desperate tone that hurt most. The way his best friend was glaring at him hurt more then any physical pain could. So he opened his arms, for the nurse to place the bundle in his arms, and kept his eyes firmly in place on the ceiling._

_“He’s very healthy,” the nurse said as she settled the pup into his arms. “A little small, but he’s very healthy for an Omega pup.”_

_Almost as soon as the weight was fully into his arm, Tony’s head wiped down. His heart panged with something that he’d never felt before, as he stared down at the tiny little pup. The pup was so small, and wrinkled, and had a pudgy little face that was so adorable it made Tony’s heart pang again. As Tony held the pup in one arm, the other coming up to lightly smooth out the fuzzy little patch of hair on the top of the pups head, he realized that that pang was_ love _._

_“He’s pretty cute,” Rhodey said, looking down at the pup. “Real small, but pretty cute.”_

_“Rhodey,” Tony breathed out. “He’s… He’s…” He sucked in a laugh, tears welling up in his eyes. “He’s perfect…”_

_Tony didn’t have to be looking at his friend to know he was grinning. “I take it that you want me to tell Obadiah to cancel the arrangement for the pups caretakers?”_

_“Yeah,” Tony said, holding the pup closer as he wiggled a finger into the pups tiny hand. “Yeah, I’m keeping him.”_

_The disappointment in Rhodey’s voice was gone, replaced with relief as he pulled out his phone. “So what are you gonna name my little godson?”_

_“Peter,” was the near instant response. “Peter Benjamin Stark.”_

_“You wanna keep the secret identity plan in place? Bury the records, and fake up some under the fake name?”_

_“Yes.” This time, the response was instantaneous. Tony wouldn’t have Peter stuck under the spotlight of the media. “Yes. I won't have him stuck with the life I got. Keep condition papers under wraps. We’ll say I’m on break until I’m twenty-one.”_

_“Right,” Rhodey said, wiggling a finger into one of Peter’s hand. “So, welcome to the world, Peter Benjamin Parker!”_

_Tony smiled, tired but now pleased, as he looked down at Peter. “I want another one.”_

_Rhodey sighed, both sad and affectionate. “Yeah, good luck with that. But… I’ll call up that Ludwig guy for you.”_

**Present Day**

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said in a pained voice. “W-What’s going on?”

But Steve could see Peter’s eyes darting back and forth, both searching for an exit and sharp. He was acting, pretending that he didn’t know what was going on. Why, though, was a mystery to Steve. How did Tony know this Youth Intern? Did he spend time with all the interns? Or just the Omega ones? Why did Hydra find this particular boy?

“The boy is a splendid lier,” Ludwig chuckles. “I wonder where he gets that from, Mr. Stark.”

“He’s got nothing to do with this,” Steve said with as much conviction and certainty as he could without knowing for sure what was going on. “He’s just an intern. Just let him go and leave him out of this.”

“Oh my,” Ludwig said, face splitting into a mischievous grin. “You don’t know? Of course you don’t! Mr. Stark would never tell anyone but those that worked on the project and those three fools that always hang around him. But it is clear that the boy doesn’t have answers me, so I will return the boy to you.”

With a swift hand movement, Ludwig motioned to the agent. The cell door was pulled open, just long enough for Peter to be pushed unceremoniously into it, before the door was slammed shut with a clang. The teen Omega stumbled, falling to his hands and knees was a grunt, though he didn’t seem at all hurt by it, and more annoyed then anything.

Tony was to the boy in an instant, cupping the boy's face gently, and turning his face to look him over. He was smoothing out Peter’s hair, feeling for bumps or cuts, and Steve wondered if maybe Tony had a… a _thing_ with the kid. Peter didn’t seem fazed by this, simply letting Tony look him over as Ludwig walked off while laughing.

“I’ll let you think my proposal over,” was the German’s parting words.

Steve glared after him, then turned to look back to the two Omega’s that were sitting on the floor.

“You alright, son?” Steve asked Peter.

It seemed like he had somehow said something wrong. Both of them tense, staring up at him with wide eyes that were so identical. Now, with them side by side, Steve could see just how similar they were. They could have been brothers, or father and-

Steve felt stupid. He stared at them, mouth opening in a soft “oh.” Father and son. Peter wasn’t just a Youth Intern. Peter was Tony’s son. Tony’s secret son, that he'd have for at least seventeen years. This was a son that Tony would have had when he was _eighteen_. With how there was no notes on any close relationships around that time, Steve’s mind was creating dark possibilities for who Peter’s sire could have been.

“Oh,” Steve said, wincing at the way both Omega’s look away from him. “I… I hadn’t realized you had a son, Tony. I- If I had known, I would have seen about getting more protection for him.” Another wince. “Not that you don’t do a good job protecting your pups! I mean, you do, you’d have, doing it all on your own.” A full on grimace. “I mean-”

“Cap,” Tony said, voice dry but with an attempted sense of humor. “You’re really bad at this whole talking thing. I had thought they did that in the forties, maybe you didn’t get the memo.”

“They did,” Peter said with a shy but sly smile. “I read about it in the history books, but we both know one thing for sure-”

“The books only tell you what the author wants you to know,” both say together, then laughed. Steve watched on with a fond look, once again relaxed. The two were amazing, he could tell, even if Steve had only sort of met Peter barely ten minutes prier.

“Not to break up the fun times,” Steve said, loving to hold out a hand to Peter. “I think introductions are in order. Captain Steve Rogers.”

Peter looked nervously to Steve’s hand, then up at Tony. Steve watched, confused, as Tony made a face, like he was trying to encourage Peter to introduce himself. It didn’t seem very convincing, because it was clear that Tony was nervous. He didn’t know why either of them would be, but Peter took his hand anyway, loose but firm.

“Peter Parker,” Peter said, a shy smile tilting up the corner of his mouth in a nervous version of Tony’s cocky one. “Or, that’s what the media sees me as. My real name is Peter Stark.”

“Well,” Steve said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you Peter. Think you can keep up with us if we start on an escape plan?”

“No offense,” Tony said, crossing his arms. “But he could probably escape, even if we weren’t here. Superheroing is kinda… It runs in the family.”

Steve blinked, looking from one of them to another. Tony looked like he had just made the funniest and saddest joke, and Peter had trouble to not laughing. Then, Peter looked up and said with a lopsided grin.

“Did I mention that I’m also Spiderman?”

And Steve gaped at Peter. Because he remembered Spiderman. He’d been around for at least two, maybe three years. Spiderman hadn’t helped with the Chautari invasion, but he had helped with cleanup, and had stuck close to Iron Man the entire time. It… explained a lot, actually. Tony wouldn’t have wanted Peter getting hurt in the invasion, but Peter would have wanted to stick close to Tony after his father had almost _died._

“Not sure if I should break the awkward silence,” a somewhat familiar voice said from just outside the cell. “But I think we would _all_ like to go home.”

And then, a familiar teenage Omega girl dropped down in front of their cell door. She was part of an apprenticeship for SHIELD, to become a specialized agent, and was training under Natasha and Clint. Her brown hair was pulled back into a fluffy and messy bun, blue eyes covered in purple sunglasses that she clearly got from Clint. She was wearing clothes a bit like Natasha’s, with a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder and a gun strapped to her hip.

The first time Steve had met her, he’d thought she had been another intern, or someone’s daughter coming to visit her parent. She was small, petite really, and her eyes were big and doe like, like Peter’s. When he found out she was being trained by _Natasha_ and _Clint_ , he’d been surprised, mostly because he had walked in on one of their training sessions. She’d been pinning Clint down by the neck with his own bow, and Steve had thought that Clint was being attacked by an enemy and Steve had charged in to help him. After she had swung the bow at him, and broken Steve’s nose with it, she had grinned, apparently a fan of his, and introduced herself as ‘Kate Parker’.

And as Steve remembered this, he turned to look from Kate, to Peter, then to Tony. Because, oh. Parker. Tony Stark had a son, that he had hidden under false names. Peter Parker was Peter Stark. Ludwig Hanz had asked where _they_ were, had asked specifically for a boy, and mentioned leaving two others alone. So Tony had _three_ kids. So Kate Parker was…

**_January 31st, 1998_ **

_Tony made many bad decisions in his nineteen years of life. He had been a playboy in his younger days, which was ironic, considering he was still young. He’d partied hard, drank harder, and had nearly killed himself several times. There was so much he really shouldn’t have done._

_Choosing to have a second pup through Project Trojan Horse (why did they call it that? It made no sense.) and having the little Omega girl that was being held by Rhodey was not one of them._

_But he was in even more pain then he had been the first time. He was in so much pain, that the nurse had to give the pup to Rhodey to hold while she went to go get him some more morphine._

_“You’re gonna be okay,” Rhodey said, sounding as supportive as possible._

_He was holding Tony’s baby girl carefully, and Tony just wanted to hold her, hold Peter. His son was in the hall, with his new friend and PA, Pepper Potts. He wanted his pups. He wanted to hold them._

_“Calm down,” Rhodey tired, holding out the bundle wrapped up in pink cloth. “Look how pretty she is. She’s so lovely, isn’t she? You gonna have trouble keeping the Alpha’s_ and _Beta’s away from her.”_

_Tony laughed, pained but happy. His daughter was beautiful. She was small, so small, with big blue eyes that Tony thought were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and pudgy little cheeks that would give way to a slim and lovely face. Like Tony’s mothers…_

_“Kate,” Tony said, still laughing as he ignored the pain. “Gonna name her Kate. Kate Sarah-Maria Stark.”_

_“Maria. After you’re mom.”_

_“And Sarah after_ his _mother. It… It was in Howard’s- in Dad’s records on him.”_

_Rhodey smiled, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. His best friend's face was swarmed in glee, in pride that Tony had listened to him when Peter had been born, even if he thought he was an idiot for jumping back into Project Trojan Horse so soon after having Peter. Tony would never regret having his darling children._

_A knock on the door drew their attention to it, and Rhodey set little Kate down in the small crib that had been left behind for them to go answer it. The nurse was back, and Ludwig was with her. Rhodey glared at the german, but let them in, and stepped out to join Pepper and one year old Peter out in the hall._

_“Mr. Stark,” Ludwig said as he moved to look down into Kate’s crib. “How are you feeling?”_

_“Like shit,” Tony said, watching the man carefully. It was silly to glare at the scientist. He had made all of this possible, after all, and had help give him Peter and Kate, his two lovely Omega children. “Hurt like hell.”_

_“I am not surprised.” Ludwig frowned down at Kate, then turned his eyes back to Tony. “You are young, Mr. Stark, and you knew the consequences of having_ one _child for this project. Having a second, and so soon after the first, it has damaged you. Unless you wish to die, I do not recommend trying for another.”_

_“I don’t plan on it.”_

_As soon as the words were out of his mouth Tony knew they were a lie. He definitely did want another. Maybe not right away, but maybe in a few years? He’d stayed with the project because he didn’t want an Alpha. He didn’t want to have to get married, and the board had approved of Tony’s eventual takeover of the company, even if Peter’s, and Kate’s, sire wasn’t alive. With Obediah confirming that the sire had in fact been an Alpha, a war hero, and died honorably to protect their country, the board had practically been drooling. Tony had stayed with the project because he didn’t want an Alpha to come in and tell him what to do, how to raise his pups, how to run his company._

_“But,” Tony started slowly, giving Ludwig a sideways glance. “If I wanted another, if I stay with Project Trojan Horse, would I be able to have another pup at some point?”_

_“Well,” Ludwig said, grinning almost lecherously, but Tony didn’t notice. There was too much hope swelling in his chest, and to much pain in his abdomen. “We have a limited supply of samples. It’s not like we can just replicate them. And they won't last forever. They remain active, but we believe the samples will die some time in 2005. They are, after all, nearly fifty years old. And it will take your body time to heal. But I think that should you wish to, we can once you have healed.”_

_“And how long will that take?”_

_Ludwig pursed his lips. “Five? Perhaps six years?”_

_“Then we’ll compromise,” Tony said, determined. “If the samples are still viable in_ exactly _five and a half years, we’ll talk.”_

_The lecherous grin was back, and the nurse shifted uncomfortably, poised with the pain relieving drugs. Tony didn’t notice this grin either, and took the nurses figiting as a sign she wanted to give him the morphine or whatever it was. He knew that they would knock him out for a while, let him sleep._

_“Of course, Mr. Stark,” Ludwig promised, heading for the door. “We’ll talk then. Should I let the others in?”_

_“Yeah,” Tony said, holding his arm out to the nurse. “Let them in.”_

_And with that, the nurse pressed the needle into his arm, starting up his IV, as Rhodey stepped in once Ludwig had left, Pepper close behind him with Peter in her arms. Tony smiled at them, his free arm reaching out to take Peter’s hand as the fifteen month old looked down at him, and at Kate in her crib._

_“Dada,” Peter said, reaching out for Tony._

_He smiled, taking the baby boy to lay his by Tony’s side._

_“My little man,” Tony said fondly, then looked at Pepper, who caved and gave him Kate to rest in his arms. “And my little girl. My precious pups…”_

_And he dozed off to the weight of his pups around him, and a snap of a camera._

**Present Day**

“Kate Sarah-Maria Stark,” Tony growled out, making Steve jump at the force of it. “If you broke into a Hydra base without at _least_ Natasha helping you, you are going to be grounded for the rest of your life!”

“Chill out Dad,” Kate said, snapping a piece of gum as she moved to pick the lock. “I got Nat and Clint, along with damn near a herd of SHIELD stooges. And do you know how ungrateful they were that I was willing to sneak through those dusty vents to find a way in for them? The fucking assholes almost didn’t let me come!”

“Language,” Steve said before he could stop himself, then blushed brightly as the three Stark Omega’s turned to look at him.

“Wow,” Kate drawled, rolling her eyes. “Just wow, Cap.”

She stood up, stepping back as she pulled the cell door open for them. Tony exited first, doing the same to Kate as he had done to Peter. Steve was amazed that he could be so collected, checking over his pups while dressed in only a to large t-shirt. Granted, it did nearly go down to his knees…

Peter exited after them, with Steve standing slightly off to the side, observing the interactions between the three of them. They seemed so close knit, just Tony, Peter, and Kate. To think, that there was even a third pup, a third child that Tony had raised and hidden from the media… What would the family be like together? With Tony as loving and carrying as he was with just these two, was the third cared for just as much?

Yes, Steve thought, because there was no way that the third wasn’t. The boy, if Ludwig’s words had any merit. Ludwig had asked where the boy was, before bring out Peter. So Tony’s third pup had to be a boy.

“So,” Tony said, looking between Peter and Kate. “Either of you know how to get out of here?”

Kate shrugged. “I came in through the ducts. Only really was the security room and a couple hallways. Coulson’s SHIELD guys should be around, though.”

“I kinda know the way,” Peter offered with a frown. “I mean, they didn’t cover my face, but I was knocked out when they brought me in. They probably hadn’t expected me to be awake when we got here.”

“Then lead on,” Steve said, smiling. “Some of the way is better then none.”

Peter smiled, nodding as he took point. Kate was directly behind him, bow at the ready, and gave Tony the gun that had been at her hip. She didn’t seem at all phased by the way her father cocked the gun and kept the muzzle pointed at the floor. Steve followed at the rear, knowing that if anyone came at them from behind, he would be their best chance at a defense.

They hurried down the hall, looking for an exit. There didn’t seem to be any Hydra agents around, but there was the distinct sounds of fight nearby. Peter seemed to direct them away from any danger, and they eventually found their way out with minimal fighting, most threats getting defused with a shot from Peter’s webbing, or knocked out by Steve before they even got close.

Once they were out, they found Coulson waiting for them.

“Stark,” the Director said with both fondness and irritation, though he was smiling. “You’ve made quite the mess.” He frown. “And you have no pants. And Rogers… You’re missing a shirt.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, smirking. “Going commando. It’s very freeing. Speaking of freeing, I didn’t know Kate was cleared for field training.”

“You signed the paperwork.”

“What? When?”

“I snuck it in with some of Peter’s science trip stuff,” Kate said, snapping her gum again. “Not that it matters, since he also had a note to skip school in that stack to.”

“Kate!” Peter shrieked, blushing brightly. “You traitor!”

“Hey, if he looks over everything Ollie and I bring in, he should look through your stuff to!”

“You’re just jealous that he actually trusts me!”

“At least I don’t abuse the trust he gives me!”

“You just admitted to tricking him into signing papers for you!”

“You did it first!”

“At least I don’t do it to get myself into situations where I almost get killed!”

“At least I don’t do it to sneak of with an Alpha boyfriend I’m not supposed to have!”

“At least I’m not emotionally stunted!”

Kate screamed, lunging at Peter. The boy screamed, half panicked half angered, and they rolled on the ground as they fought. Tony gave a groan, trying to pull them apart as they were pulling at each other's hair. He managed to pull Kate off of Peter, who jumped away as she shouted curses at him. In retaliation, Peter shot webbing at her face, sticking out his tongue. Kate gave a muffled scream, hooking her bow around Peter’s leg to knock him over.

Steve wasn’t sure what to do, and watched on as Tony tried to both separate and coral the two teens. The SHIELD agents didn’t seem very phased, and simply left them to their own business. Then, Tony turned a desperate, pleading look to Steve, and he jumped into action.

Grabbing the two by the scruffs of their shirts, Steve picked them up off the ground. Instantly, they froze, turning wide eyes at him as they gave him twin looks of surprise. He gave them stern glares, carrying them to an open door of a SHIELD van, setting them down on the ledge. They continued to stare up at him, then looked away as he crossed his arms in disapproval.

“You’re father is tired,” Steve said, nearly growling at the two, but kept expertly calm. “He has been drugged, kidnapped, and stripped of all his clothes. After being rescued, I doubt he wants to have to hear you both fighting.”

“She started it,” Peter grumbled.

Steve focused his scowl onto Peter, making the boy squirm. “I don’t want to hear it. You’re the big brother. You shouldn’t be fighting with your siblings. You’re supposed to be setting an example.”

“Ha!” Kate said, pointing a finger in Peter’s face, who growled at her.

“And you,” Steve said, turning his glare onto Kate, who instantly looked away. “You shouldn’t have tricked your father. If you want something, you should ask. After all, he looked to be very proud of your skill while we were inside. Maybe, if you had asked he would have said yes.”

Both didn’t look at him. Peter was looking sheepishly at the ground, while Kate looked off to one side. Steve sighed, feeling a bit of a headache coming on. Was this what it meant to have kids? They were terrors! Precious terrors, but terrors nonetheless. How had Tony managed alone all these years?

But, obviously, Tony hadn’t. There had been someone, at least, who Tony had loved and trusted enough to have pups with. Someone who had been there for at least a few years, if they had three children. It actually hurt a little to know that Tony had loved someone that much, and it hadn’t been Steve. But that really wasn’t the main problem. The main problem was the two pups behavior.

“I want you both to sit here and think about what you’ve done,” Steve said plainly. “No more fighting, no arguing, not talking. And when we get back to the Tower, you’re going to apologize to your father and you’re going to do something nice for him, understood?”

He got twin mute nods, and he felt the tension ease out of his shoulders. They seemed genuinely apologetic. Or, at least Peter did. Kate seemed a bit angry, though he could tell it was burning out.

Steve figured it was safe enough to leave them alone, and turned to rejoin Tony, who was pulling on a pair of SHIELD sweatpants and talking to Coulson. The SHIELD director was saying something about an old warning. When they saw him, Tony cut the conversation short, and moved to meet Steve half way.

“They stewing?” Tony asked, grinning. “Tell me they’re stewing.”

“I’ve put them in a time out,” Steve told him, happy to see the Omega so relaxed.

“A time out?” Tony asked, laughing. “Really? That hasn’t worked since they were five and six. It is working, right?”

At Steve’s nod, Tony burst into laughter. It was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, like the ringing of bells or the wind whistling through trees.

“God,” Tony breathed out. “Where have you been my entire life?”

And then, Steve wasn’t smiling. He felt his stomach twist and clench. If Steve had gotten out of the ice sooner, would he have had a chance with Tony? Did he even have a chance now? Was the sire of Tony’s pups still around? Was it Colonel Rhodes?

If Steve had gotten to Tony before this, would those pups have been his?

Tony seemed just as shaken by his own words, and had visible blanched at them.

“Didn’t mean it like that,” Tony said quickly. “I didn’t mean to bring up your ice nap. I mean, not like that. That totally wasn’t cool of me, and I shouldn’t have-”

“Stark!” A heavy German accented voice called from somewhere off to the side. “If I can’t have him, neither can you!”

And then, shots rang out, and someone screamed.

**_September 27th, 2003_ **

_Tony watched his two pups as they played in the pool in the backyard of his malibu home. He’d just gotten back from a check in with Ludwig, to see how he was taking to the samples, while Pepper and Rhodey babysat. In truth, he’d taken to them quite well. Probably even better then the last two times. With Kate and Peter, it had taken nearly two months for the samples to set, but this time, it had nearly been instantaneous._

_“Daddy!” Kate called as she noticed him while she was bouncing around in the deep end. “Daddy, look! We’re swimming!”_

_“I can see that, Katey,” Tony chuckled, moving to sit down next to Rhodey, who was doing more supervising then actual swimming. “You’re doing really well.”_

_“How was the doctor?” Peter asked, still only wading in the shallow entrance of the pool. “Are you really sick?”_

_Tony hadn’t really talk with his pups about them getting another brother or sister. They had been worried when he had woken up a few mornings in a row, throwing up nearly everywhere, but he just said that he had the flu. That was something that they understood, since they’d had the flu recently, and had been throwing up themselves. It had been a restless few days for the Stark household._

_Pepper and Rhodey shared a look, then gave Tony twin glares of disappointment. They didn’t approve of his choice to have another pup this way. After what had happened at Kate’s birth, they thought the project was dangerous, for both the pup and Tony. They didn’t trust Ludwig, for whatever reason. Tony didn’t have a clue why not._

_“Yeah Tones,” Rhodey said, a brow raised. “Are you sick?”_

_“Uh,” Tony started, looking around as he blinked. “Well, I’m not exactly sick…”_

_“Why don’t we get out of the water for today?” Pepper said to the two pups, and god, Tony could kiss the Beta. “Your father can tell us about his… doctor's visit over lunch.”_

_Kate whined, but got out anyway. Peter was already climbing out of the pool, reaching for a towel. JARVIS would have already made an order for chinese, since it was too late to really cook anything, and Tony’s feet were beginning to hurt. But he got up anyway, helping Kate out of the pool to start drying the girl in a large fluffy towel._

_By the time Tony found the two pups sufficiently dry and ushered them into the dinning room for lunch, the chinese had already arrived and been retrieve by Rhodey. They all sat down, Pepper helping Tony get everyone something to drink, and they ate a bit before Tony finally brought up the meeting with Ludwig._

_“So I’ve been thinking we should expand the family,” Tony blurted out, making both the pups look up, as Pepper and Rhodey face palmed._

_“Like get a cat?” Peter asked, frowning._

_“No!” Kate squealed. “Let’s get a puppy!”_

_“I wasn’t really thinking a pet,” Tony said. “Though, maybe we’ll get a dog someday. I was actually thinking you two would like a little brother or sister.”_

_The two pups frowned not understanding. But Pepper and Rhodey did._

_“No,” Pepper gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. “You mean- Already?”_

_“Damn,” Rhodey breathed. “And here I thought it was just making you sick, not that you were actually… You know…”_

_“What’s going on?” Kate whined. “I don’t understand!”_

_“It means that I’m pregnant,” Tony said, looking at the two to gauge their reactions. “I have your baby brother or sister in my belly.”_

_That got the two kids attention. Peter stared at him in wide eyed fascination, mouth hanging open as he started to hop in his seat. Kate squealed, actually crawling under the table to press her ear against Tony’s stomach. He chuckled at the two, and then looked to Pepper and Rhodey, who both looked close to tears. Well, Pepper looked close to tears. Rhodey, getting a little Alphay at the news, looked about ready to put the house on lockdown mode._

_“Sir,” JARVIS said urgently. “I hate to interrupt, but there is a man from the government at the door asking for you. He seems insistent that he speak with you, and I must agree it is imperative you speak with him.”_

_“Always at the special moments,” Tony sighed, getting up. “You pups stay here and finish your lunch. I’m gonna go see what the government stuge wants.”_

_Rhodey stands, and Tony doesn’t even bother trying to stop him from following. The pups, thankfully, did stay at the table with Pepper. He’d feel bad about leaving her with them in their excited states. Kate would be bouncing off the walls, and Peter would do his strange still excitement thing that was like watching a hurricane in a bottle._

_The man at the door was odd for a government agent. He was a blond male Omega, just a bit taller then Tony, but looked younger then him. He probably wasn’t much older then eighteen. There was a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder, and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and what looked like leather pants._

_“Can we help you?” Rhodey asked, placing himself between Tony and the man with a frown._

_“I’m Agent Barton from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division,” the man said, holding up a badge and ID. “I was sent by the Director to be your guardian while we complete our investigation on Ludwig Hanz.”_

_“Guardian?” Tony asked. “Investigation? What the hell is going on?”_

_“We believe that Ludwig Hanz is involved with a terrorist cell that wants to use you as a seed bed for genetically engineered super soldiers.”_

_Tony blanched. “He… You… What?!”_

_Rhodey seemed to be frozen in place, unable to move at the man, Agent Barton, sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, looking agitated._

_“Look… The Director wanted me to do this job from the shadows, go undercover, but you’re a smart guy. I have no reason to lie, and I understand how it important it is to protect your pups, and how painful it is to lose one. I just want to make sure you don’t feel that pain. Now, can I come inside and explain everything in more detail, or am I going to be lurking in the shadows for the next few weeks?”_

_“Like hell you’re coming inside!” Rhodey growled out, seeming to find his voice. “How dare you come here and suggest that-”_

_“Rhodey,” Tony said, eyes closed and taking a deep breath. “Let him in.”_

**Present Day**

Steve stood frozen in place as he watched what happened unfold in slow motion.

He saw, to late, Ludwig Haz come running out of the base with a gun in his hands. The gun came up, angry words coming out in a rush as Ludwig fired shots at Tony’s back. Steve watched, as Tony’s face changed from worried, to confusion as he was about to turn around, then pain as there was the terrible sound of bullets ripping into flesh.

More shots rang out, as Tony started to slump forward, Steve reaching out to catch him. He franticly tried to find the entry wound, trying to find where Tony was bleeding so he could stop it. But there was nothing. Steve couldn’t find the entry point, couldn’t find any entry point, and oh god, Tony was going to bleed out and die right there in his arms.

Steve stared down at Tony, Peter and Kate running to join him. His chest felt tight, and Steve wondered if maybe he had been shot instead. Had he been shot? Why couldn’t he find Tony’s wound? Why could he see no blood, but saw red _everywhere_?

Then, there was a scream, an enraged scream of fear and anger, as someone ran passed them in a blur towards Ludwig, who was evading shots from SHIELD agents.

“Hold fire!” Steve heard Coulson shout, and he looked up just in time to see Ludwig grin a terrible, lecherous smirk. But it was wiped away in an instant as the blur spun, a small fist landing against the German’s face, the crack resounding and echoing. Steve got his first look at the blur, then. It was a boy, no older then ten, with mess of golden hair sticking out in all directions. He was faced away from Steve, not letting him see the boy’s face, but the young but strong and lean muscles in the boys back flex at he landed another hit into Ludwig’s face.

“Oliver!” Peter shouted, scrambling with Kate to run at the boy. They caught him under his arms, pulling him away to reveal the bloody mess that the Ludwig’s face. The boy, Oliver, screamed and kicked out with his legs, landing a few more hits into the German’s legs, and Steve could see just the impact of the boys feet breaking bone, _shattering_ it.

“Stop,” Tony grit out, coughing. “Oliver, stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

Steve whipped his head around, eyes wide as he could finally see without the red. There was no entry point, just sharp grazes from bullets. Tony’s left side just under his arm, his right shoulder, just above his right hip. There was blood, and a few agents were already trying to put pressure on the wounds. Tony just pushed them off, trying to turn to the boy.

Instantly, the boy stopped thrashing, turning blue eyes onto Steve and Tony. And for a second, Steve was frozen. Because that boys face… The slim face, just barely cubby with residue baby fat, and the slim and almost lanky build of the kids body. That was him when he was a kid. That was him pre-serum.

Tony’s third pup was a near replica of Steve.

**_April 22nd, 2004_ **

_The pain had been agonizing. It had hurt, so much, when Tony gave birth to his last pup. It had hurt, and Tony had passed out almost immediately. But when he came to, the nurse and doctor appointed to him by the Strategic Homeland guys were there, and ready to give him his baby._

_The baby boy was small, almost as small as Peter and Kate had been, which was worrying. He was an Alpha, they were supposed to big and strong. But this baby, Tony’s little Alpha baby, was small, almost tiny, and Tony had a flash for a second that maybe his baby was_ sick _. That he was_ dying _before he could even see the world._

_“He’s fine,” Agent Barton, Clint, told him from where he was seated near Tony’s bed. They were still trying to find Ludwig, even after all these months, so Rhodey and Pepper had to wait outside with Kate and Peter. “You, on the other hand, almost died.”_

_“Died?” Tony asked, the doctor hooking up his IV already, holding his baby to him. “What happened? I feel… I feel sore.”_

_“There was a complication with the birthing process,” the doctor explained slowly. “You lost a lot of blood. There is damage to… well, nearly everywhere. Your chances of having a heat, much less another child, had dropped from low to nonexistent.”_

_“But my boy’s all right?”_

_The doctor smiled kindly. “Yes Mr. Stark, your boy is health, though he is small. We do suspect, however, that he has his sire’s… enhancements. We believe that that is while there was so much damage. His kicks may have felt gentle, normal, but there was internal bruising. Your body, no one’s body, was meant to withstand the force of a supersoldier unknowingly attacking you from the inside.”_

_Tony didn’t say anything, and the doctor sighed again. “I will let your family in.”_

_He waited, watching as the nurse and doctor left, leaving the door in for Pepper, Rhodey, and the pups. Peter walked up slowly, trying to peek at the baby without disturbing them. Kate, on the other hand, was practically bouncing to try and get a better look at her new baby brother._

_“Is that him?” she asked, with wide eyed wonder and awe in her voice. “Can I see? What’s his name?”_

_Tony smiled, motioning Peter to join them as he adjusted his hold on the little pup. “This is your new baby brother, Oliver James Stark.”_

_“James?” Rhodey asked. “After… after me?”_

_“Yeah,” Tony said. “If he’d been a girl, I would have named her Olivia Virginia Stark.”_

_He shot Pepper grin, watching her eyes tear up. He should tell them, he knew, about his change. About how dangerous Oliver could be. If Pepper was holding him, and he started to squirm, and kicked out… Oliver could break her arm, or her_ neck _. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t tell them that his baby had damaged him. That Oliver had hurt him. They’d treat him different, and that was the last thing Tony wanted._

_“Tony,” Pepper laughed, a little teary eyed. “Thank you.”_

_With a droopy eyes, Tony gave her his best smile, trying not to fall asleep. He heard Rhodey say something about letting him sleep, and soon they were gone. Only Clint remained. He was a nice guy, really. Not much of a govermanet ass hat, was able to relax and help Tony out with Kate and her hyper activeness over the last few months, even had a prank war with Tony. Tony genuinely considered the guy a friend, even before he helped Tony get off the grid in Budapest._

_“You didn’t tell them,” Clint said, as he came to take Oliver from Tony’s drugged and sleepy arms. “Why not?”_

_“They’d treat him different,” Tony slurred, the drugs really taking effect. “They’d be worried about him hurting Peter or Kate, and they’d worry about him hurting them. I gotta… Gotta teach him how to control his strength, first…” He chuckled, turning his droopy eyes to Clint. “Could really use some help with that.”_

_“Good,” the fellow Omega said as he placed Oliver in the crib. “Cuz I wasn’t planning on leaving just yet.”_

_“The pups didn’t scare you away?”_

_A shrug that Tony barely saw. “Peter’s pretty chill, and Kate kinda grew on me. Besides, we Omega men gotta stick together. Just get some sleep, alright?”_

_And Tony did, letting his eyes droop closed, knowing that he had a friend in the man who would watch over them like a hawk._

**Present Day**

Steve could see the change that seeing Tony caused the boy, Oliver. His face relaxed, and his body went limp with relief. Peter and Kate half walked, half carried him towards Tony, letting the little boy crawl into his arms. Steve could hear the boy give little snuffles, muttering words into Tony’s neck as Tony held him.

“It’s okay,” Tony breathed out, glancing at Steve with an unreadable look. “I’m okay, we’re okay. Come on, Ollie, remembered our breathing exercises? For when you can’t control the serum? Slow in, count to five, slow out. That’s right, Ollie, just like that.”

Oliver was breathing steadily, in a way similar to how Steve would do during an asthma attack when he was younger. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony and the pup, because he knew now. He knew why Ludwig wanted to know where Tony’s pups were, where _Oliver_ was. The man had wanted what Hydra had wanted since the beginning. The Super Soldier serum. And not just the attempt they had made on Bucky, but the original, Erskine’s serum.

They wanted Tony’s pups because they had that serum. The serum that only ran through Steve’s veins.

They wanted Tony’s pups because they were also _Steve’s_ pups.

It made sense, now. All of it. Why Tony had kept them secret, why there was no notes on the sire of Peter, Kate, or Oliver. It explained why Peter had looked so nervous to introduce himself, why Tony’s joke about ‘superheroing running in the family’ was so funny and sad. It made sense, because Steve hadn’t been there, to help Tony, to raise his pups- to raise _their_ pups.

“Oh,” Steve whispered, as he stared down at Tony, who was soothingly petting Oliver’s hair. “They… And you… And my… But… How?”

Tony winced, not looking at him as he tried to sound ignorant. “I don’t know what you mean, Cap.”

The tension in Steve’s body drained away, leaving behind only numbness. Tony didn’t want to tell him. Tony didn’t want to admit that these were Steve’s pups. As if sensing his change, as he refused to look at him, Tony spoke carefully.

“Not in front of the pups. We’ll talk later. At the Tower. In private.”

Steve took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, as he turned and moved to find an agent that would take him back to the Tower. He had to much to think about. There was just… Why did noone tell him? Natasha, Clint, and Bruce had to know, Coulson obviously did. Fury probably did, to. So why hadn’t anyone told him?

When he arrived at the Tower, the rest of the team was already waiting for him on the team floor. All of them, aside from Thor, looked both guilty and pleased to see him. Thor, not knowing the secret that Tony had, was immediately concerned.

“Mighty Captain,” Thor’s booming voice said, heavy with worry. “You have the deepest expression of loss! Has some tragedy befallen our friend, Son of Stark?”

Steve grimaced, hearing that. Son of Stark. Tony wasn’t the only ‘Son of Stark’ around here. And it only made Steve’s heart ache with more emotion. He could see the looks on the others faces, and he was getting… angry. Natasha was keeping herself as calm as possible, but he could see how she was studying him, gauging him as a threat or not. Clint was easier to read, with his tenseness, his worry clear on his face. Bruce was trying very hard to stay calm.

“Tony’s been keeping secrets,” Steve managed not to growl. “He has pups.”

“Ah,” Thor boomed with a grin. “Yes! They are strong young warriors.” The grin faded. “I was aware that it was a secret, but I was not aware you did not know.”

“So Tony trusted you?” Steve finally snapped. “He trusted all of you, over me, when I’m those pups’ sire?!”

Bruce fled from the room, looking a little green, as Thor backed away quickly.

“Calm yourself, friend,” Thor said warningly. “It is a terrible thing that was done to you, a transgression that may never be atoned, but-”

“Done to _him_?” Clint hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at Steve, making both Steve and Thor jump at the Omega’s harsh tone. “You don’t have a fucking clue what they did to him! Tony’s a victim here! The one who committed a crime was Howard Stark and his stupid fucking rule, and Obadiah Stane, for tricking Tony into-”

“Clint,” Natasha hissed, scowling at the Omega with as much force as she could, but she looked just as shaken as Clint did. “You need to calm down. You swore you’d let Tony-”

“I know what I said!” Clint snapped. “But you weren’t there to see what the serum did to Tony! You didn’t have to watch for three months as Tony tried to keep that serum enhanced newborn as calm as possible, refusing help because he wanted to keep every one safe from a super kick, or a strong flailing arm!” Clint’s voice cracked as he choked on a sob. “I had to watch this, for three months, while you ran around Budapest, taking out evil scientists…”

Natasha winced, reaching out to carefully wrap an arm around Clint’s shoulders, and led him out. She spared Steve only a small glance, and then left him alone with Thor and this new information.

**_June 3rd, 2004_ **

_“It’s okay,” Tony said quickly, when Clint tried to come to him. He was sitting on the floor, Oliver squirming on the floor in front of him. Tony was clutching his shoulder, where the baby’s strong hands had landed a hard hit._

_“It’s not okay,” Clint said, moving to try and pick up the whining newborn. “You need to rest, you’re bruised practically everywhere!”_

_And Clint wasn’t wrong. There were bruises scattered all over Tony’s chest, where squirming limbs had hit hard. He nearly had his ribs broken, and there was a blotchy purpling mark on Tony’s jaw where the baby had headbutted him yesterday. That time, Tony had nearly bit off his tongue, and Clint had to intervene._

_But before Clint could manage to pick up the pup, however, Tony did. He winced as little hands flailed, landing lighter hits to close to Tony’s collar bone for comfort, though the man tried his best not to wince._

_“It’s okay,” Tony said again, this time to the newborn. “You’re okay…”_

_Clint watched, as Tony soothed the babe, trying to figure out how he could help, but finding nothing. He wouldn’t betray Tony’s trust by telling Miss Potts, or Colonel Rhodes, but he was desperate. He wanted to help the man who had become such a close friend, but there was nothing he could do._

_But he was beginning to notice the bruising on Tony’s jaw, bruising for just the day before, was already beginning to fade. True, it was still a dark purple, but Clint’s sharp eyes could see that it was already turning that yellow-green color. That meant… Was the serum healing Tony? Was some of it left inside him?_

**Present Day**

After changing his clothes on his floor, Steve spent an hour sitting on the couch on Tony’s floor of the Tower, thinking over what Clint had said.

What the serum had done to Tony. A serum enhanced newborn. Refusing help. Keeping others safe. It explained what happened with Oliver. When the boy had attacked Ludwig, seemingly out of nowhere. The boy’s small fists had smashed the face of a full grown man, and wild kicks had shattered dones in the german’s legs.

But not just that. It explained something else. While, yes, the explosion that led to the arc reactor could have stopped Tony from being able to have pups, Tony was still fairly young then. Probably not even thirty. So he would have still healed from it. Steve had seen men heal from worse. But if that trauma was accompanied by something that was already there…

Babies did kick in the womb, after all…

It made Steve sick to think Tony would have to go through that. The pain the Omega must have been in, every time what should have been a joyous thing causing him agony. Steve was surprised Tony hadn't just… just terminated the baby.

When the elevator chimed, signalling the arrival of the Starks, Steve stood nervously and waited as they stepped out. Tony was standing between Peter and Kate, a coat over him and missing Steve's shirt. It gave Steve the chance to see the wrappings around Tony’s wounds. It looked like the gazes were… almost nothing but scars at this point. But that couldn't be right. It would take days, maybe even weeks for someone to heal from wounds like that.

“The serum,” Tony said instantly, as if reading Steve's mind. “After Oliver, I started to heal a bit faster. I didn't need as much sleep.”

Steve turned his eyes on the little boy that clung to Tony’s side. The boy, Oliver, turned his gaze from being buried in the coat Tony was wearing to Steve. When their eyes met, Steve couldn’t help but smile at the look of intense protectiveness on Oliver’s face. Even if it did sting a bit that that protective look was aimed at him, Steve was proud that Oliver was protecting Tony.

“We should really discuss that,” Steve said, turning his eyes back to Tony. “About-”

“Pups,” Tony said sharply, but quickly relaxed, sounding less aggressive. “Could you go to your rooms, please?”

Peter and Kate shared a look, and Steve paid closer attention to it this time. Even though they had fought with each other, quite fiercely, they were close. They were similar in age, and so they grew up together, trusted each other in a bond that reminded Steve of his days with Bucky. He’d fought with Bucky like that when they were younger, though it had never gotten physical, since Bucky was always worrying about his health.

When they pups didn’t move from his side, Tony sighed, using his hands to lightly nudge them away. Oliver hesitated, but Peter managed to draw him away. Kate, on the other hand, gave Steve a once over, snapped her gum loudly, and trailed after her brothers.

With them gone, Steve was left to stand awkwardly in front of Tony. He had so much he had wanted to say, so much he had planned to say. To apologize for not being there, for not being able to help for so long. He wanted to promise to help, beg to be allowed to, to get to know his pups. But the words caught in his throat, and he ended up just staring at Tony.

“Before you start yelling at me,” Tony said, before Steve could collect his thoughts again. “Before you get angry and yell and cause the pups to come running out here, I just need to say to things. I’m sorry, and thank you.

“I get that you’re probably angry. I would be to, if I were in your shoes. They are yours, all three of them, but I couldn’t tell you. If you had known, about them, you probably would have stayed in New York after the battle, feeling like you had to. I couldn’t let you be around them, not when if it was because you thought you had to be here because they’re yours. It’s not an environment pups should live in, and I didn’t want that for them. When you came back, decided to stay, I was going to tell you, but I didn’t. I know that if you knew about what happened- when you know what happened, you’re going to blame yourself, you need to know it’s not your fault. But I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.

“But I have to thank you. Because if it weren’t for you, and your hard headedness, and giving those nurses a fucking _sperm sample_ , I would have never gotten those pups. I wouldn’t have gotten my company, and would have been trapped in a crappy marriage I wouldn’t want. And, if not for my body steadily absorbing the serum over the course of three nine month pregnancies, though the one with Oliver really kicked it in, I probably would have died from the trauma of getting the arc reactor. Which is really fascinating, by the way, since it means that, while I don’t get any of the strength and enhanced senses, I go heal faster then normal, and my cells don’t need as much rest, and-”

“Tony,” Steve said, cutting the man off. “I’m sorry.”

For a moment, Tony just blinked. “You… what?”

“I should have been there for you, but I wasn’t. So I’m-”

“No,” Tony said sharply. “No, this is what I was trying to avoid. You’re blaming yourself, and you’re going to promise that you’ll help with the pups because you feel guilty! I didn’t want that for them. They deserve to have parents that choose to be here for them, instead of being here because they feel obligated!”

“And I am choosing to be here,” Steve said, moving closer to Tony, making the man back up until he was pressed back against the wall, trapped as Steve cupped a hand on his cheek. “I’ve been meaning to ask you to go out with me for a while, now.”

“I…” Tony blinked, staring up at Steve in shocked and confused delight. Steve could hear his heart pounding, feel Tony’s face heat up under his hand. “You… What?”

“I asked you to lunch,” Steve said slowly, to make Tony understand, “because I want to date you. And this was before I knew about the pups. And now, I’m choosing to date you because you’re still the smartest, bravest, and all around greatest guy I know. So can I kiss you, or are you just going to stare at me all day?”

Tony blinked again, then was surging forward. He caught a hand behind Steve’s neck, pulling him down into a sharp and rough kiss. It was filled with things that Steve could barely describe: want, need, glee, relief. He felt tongue snaking into his mouth, and he was half tempted to pull away, but he let it happen, only pressing Tony a little harder against the wall, earning a rather delicious moan from the Omega.

“Does this mean we have to call him Dad now?” A voice called from behind Steve.

Steve pulled away, quickly, and looked over his shoulder. Peter and Kate were both ducking back into the hallway, just a few seconds to slow, as Oliver was peering around the corner suspiciously at Steve. Tony groaned, clearly tired and agitated.

“I thought I told you three to go to your rooms.”

“We did,” Peter said, stepping out, knowing they were caught. “I mean, we went in them, and then we came out here to see what was going on.”

“And we would have gotten away with it, if it weren’t for Ollie giving away our position,” Kate sighed. “Way to go, little bro.”

“Hey!” Oliver pouted. “I’m not little!”

“You’re tiny,” Kate teased.

“Well, you’re weird!”

“And you’re-”

“Pups!” Tony snapped. “Don’t even start!”

Steve smiled, taking a step back from Tony so he could move towards the kitchen. Tony pouted.

“Who wants lunch?” Steve asked, then glanced at the clock. “Or, dinner. I was thinking we could have a meal as a family. So we can get to know each other.”

“Hey now,” Tony said, crossing his arms. “Who said you’re staying?”

“That kiss,” Kate said loudly with a smirk.

Tony shot her glare.

“I’m confused,” Oliver whined. “Is he staying or not?”

“He’s staying,” Peter said, then glanced at Tony. “Right?...”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “He’s staying.”

Steve grinned, unable to help it. This was his pack, this was his family. And, really, he had missed a lot, but he’d find some way to make up for it. While it wasn’t what he had dreamed of before, this was good. Besides, Dreams were over rated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want, I can put in the planning stuff and more details of the sorta kinda science stuff in another chapter? just tell me if you wanna see that in the comments. Also, I wasn't sure what to do for Tony/Steve's daughter, and I was gonna name her Sarah Kate Stark, make it a bigger nod to Steve's mom, but then I found someone else, to model the look of the character after, if you can guess who!


End file.
